Twenty Years Later
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It has been over twenty years since Vince's Raw stars have all been together. He gets an ingenious idea to get them all together one last time. When will he realize his ideas never work? 2 shot. Humor.


**A/N- I know, I should be working on Cold Heart, Warm Touch...or More Than Meets the Eye. But this popped into my head and I had to write it. I have it planned to be a short two-shot. **

**Summary- It's been twenty years since Vince's Raw stars have been all together. He has an ingenious idea to hold a reunion. When will Vince learn nothing ever goes the way he wants it too? **

**This is a future fic, so the guys are much older, so to make it easier, I'm just going to say their ages now. **

**Jeff and John are 50. Cody is 42. Ken and Randy are 48. Jericho is 55. Hunter is 58 and Shawn is 62. Vince is 83. You'll be seeing their ages in the story again. Let me know what you think and if I should even bother posting the second part. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, your eighty three years old, are you sure you can handle this?" Shane asks his father.

"I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I can handle anything." Vince exclaims, almost tripping over his cane.

"But dad, it's _them. _You know the trouble they cause. I don't think we should do this." Shane explains. This was a bad idea, and nothing good could come of it.

"Shane, I haven't seen them in years. If it wasn't because I retired, it was because they retired. I'm doing this with, or without you."

"You retired dad, I am still around most of them, I know how they are. They haven't changed, they've just gotten older. This won't be any good for your health. Every time your around them, your blood pressure goes up, and your one step away from a heart attack. You aren't as young as you were then dad, your body can't handle it." Shane tells him, desperately trying to get his father to rethink his crazy idea.

"I am not changing my mind Shane. Now get on the phone and organize this whole thing. I want it to be held next week." Sighing, Shane goes through with his fathers demands, not even bothering to argue anymore.

Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho, and Ken Kennedy were going to be the death of Vince McMahon, Shane was sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Should we go?"

"I don't know. I really have no desire to see the old bastard before he dies."

"Hunter, that is your father-in-law." Shawn reminds him, setting down the invitation so he could cast out his fishing rod.

"Shawn, ever since he put that restraint on us, to keep at least a thousand feet away from anything that has to do with the WWE, I have not talked to him."

"Yeah, but we did wreck the production truck and mess up Raw while it was live." Shawn reminds him. This was a few years ago. Shawn and Hunter were at the set visiting Steph, when they got bored, and that's how is all started. Vince banned them after that. So with Stephanie still traveling with the company, Hunter and Shawn hang out at the lake, fishing all day.

"He didn't have to lose his temper like he did."

"Your right Hunter. But we are older, and much more mature now. We should go. Besides, it's been awhile since we have seen everyone." When the whole production thing went down, Hunter was fifty five, Shawn was fifty nine. Now that Hunter was fifty eight, and Shawn sixty two, they were much, much more mature...in their minds.

"Alright, we'll go, but I refuse to talk to the old geezer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He could tell it was going to be a good day from the minute he woke up that morning. The sun was shining bright, and his wife and kids were away for two weeks visiting her parents. Cody didn't believe his day could get much better. He took a few minutes to admire the bright blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and the sound of birds chirping. He was sure today would be one of his better days.

"Hey assclown." But there are always things...or people that can ruin it.

"Hi Chris." Eighteen years. He has put up with this man for eighteen years. One would think he would be used to him, but no, it only got worse as the years went by. Cody bought his house in Orlando, excited to start his new life with his wife Becky. His career was beginning to take off, everything was going his way. Until Jericho found out where he lived, and moved in next to him, claiming he didn't want Cody to be away from his best friend that long. That was eighteen years ago, and how Cody still had his sanity, puzzled even him.

"Did you check your mail yet?" Chris asks.

"Not yet, I was getting ready too."

"Being the nice guy I am, I checked it for you. You had a few letters, nothing important so I got rid of them. You did however, get an invitation to the reunion Vince is holding next week." Cody was moving. He was. He couldn't put up with this any longer.

"Reunion for what?" Cody asks, taking his mind away from Jericho checking his mail.

"For his past superstars. I don't know why you were invited, but you were."

"Thanks Chris." He says dryly. Cody retired from the ring two years ago because of nagging back injuries and bad knees. He put twenty years into the wrestling business, and was angry when he had to give it up. Chris however, never let him live it down.

"So be ready next Saturday assclown, we are leaving at seven. We'll take my car." Great. It's about a fourteen hour drive from Florida to Connecticut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you think we're to old to be doing this man?"

"John, your fifty, I'm forty eight. By todays standards, we are still young." Randy tells his friend, watching the hot young waitress walk past them.

"Yeah, but don't you think we are to old to be picking up twenty year olds in a bar?"

"Hell no. Enjoy before your crippled and can't enjoy it anymore."

"Speaking of being crippled, did you get an invitation to that reunion Vince is holding next week?" John asks.

"Shane called me about it. Said Vince is on some mission to get us all together again. Shane sounded really against it."

"Shane's against everything. So are you going?"

"I was thinking about it. I haven't seen Jeff, Ken or Cody in years." Randy says. Chris shows up unexpected from time to time, and they hear about Shawn and Hunter all the time, even bailing them out of jail once. So not hearing from them was a good thing.

"I saw Cody last year, he said Chris was driving him nuts." John says with a laugh.

"I bet. I think we should go. We can drive up together" Randy suggests.

"Sounds good. Now excuse me, there is a women over they who has been eying me up." John says, making his way over to the young blonde.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand why he is only inviting Raw talent. I contributed just as much as you." Matt complains to his younger brother, who is busy packing for the trip to Connecticut.

"Vince was always on Raw, not Smackdown. We've had a lot of good times." Jeff explains.

"That was twenty years ago! This isn't fair." Matt whines.

"Get over it Matty, and just except the fact that I am the more loved Hardy brother." Jeff says, as his cell begins to ring. The screen displays the name 'Kennedy' on it.

"Hello."

"Jeffro my man. I suppose you are going to this little get together Vince is holding right?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, I'm packing for it now. You going?" Jeff asks, putting his last shirt in the suitcase, along with a bottle of hair dye. Even at fifty, he still had his multi-colored hair.

"Hell yeah. I'm in Raleigh for the week. Shawn's visiting her sister who just had a kid. You want to ride up together?" Ken asks. Jeff was pretty much the only one he kept in contact with through the years after they all retired. Chris showed up at times unannounced.

"Sure man. I'll pick you up early Saturday." Jeff says. He grabs a pen and paper to write down the address Ken is at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vince couldn't be more excited now that he knew everyone agreed to come. He was really looking forward to this. Shane couldn't be more paranoid now that he knew everyone has agreed to come. He really wasn't looking forward to this at all.


End file.
